Rory Newmann, Demigod Catastophe
by Breathing-in-the-pages
Summary: Hi, my name is Rory Newmann and I attend, no, attended West Ridge Junior High in Concord, Connecticut. I was recently informed that the Greek gods are real and that one of them is my FATHER. This is my story. This is my first story and I realize that it probably is not very good so please not too harsh T.Y. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, RICK RIORDAN DOES
1. My dad is what?

"Yes!" He shouted, "I win!"

Jackson and I were playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' over the last cookie in the 3-pack that his mom had sneaked into his lunch box for his birthday.

"You cheated!" I smiled, "But I'll let it slide today, Birthday Boy."

I laughed as he bit into the cookie with his eyes bulged in the way he does when he wants to make me laugh. Again, I notice how perfectly his dark brown hair highlights his matching eyes, and how great he looks with his lip sneaking up when he smiles. And how lucky I am that he's my best friend. Well, lately I've been feeling a little closer than best friend but I don't think he feels the same way.

Just then, in that perfect moment, Gordon, the biggest bully in the school, decides to come over and ruin it, like he always does. Jack stops laughing when he notices Gordon coming over, and stands up. Like perfect boy he is, he walks over and meets him halfway across the lunchroom. This takes a lot longer than it should have because of all of the crowded tables and the lunch boxes that are strewn about as kids start to finish up lunch. Lucky us, we're eighth graders, so we get extended lunch. Jack stops Gordon in his tracks by blocking the way to our table. Meanwhile, I'm sitting there, still as a rock. Gordon shoves him aside while Jack pushes to get in his way. Luckily, Freddy, Gordon's sidekick, wasn't here because he likes to be a little more physical. _He's probably skipping school_..., I thought, _again_.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I see two boys literally appear out of the shadows. One of them immediately sits down like he's about to pass out while the other stands there for a minute. The one boy seems to recover very quickly, which I find strange. The boy with strikingly vivid, sea-green eyes, who looks about 16, leads the other boy, who looks about 12 and depressed, maybe, or just plain sad, towards me. Nobody else sees them, or if they do, they take no notice of them. Must be my AD/HD acting up again for me to notice them. Jack and Gordon are still tousling in the middle of the cafeteria. Now, a small crowd of seventh and eighth grades are watching and encouraging them to punch and kick each other, but Jack won't do that unless Gordon starts it and Gordon won't start it for fear of being suspended.

I turn to direct my attention back to the two Mystery Boys and discover that they are actually right behind me.

"Come with us."

I notice the boy with green eyes get out, was that a pen? He handled it menacingly, like he could actually hurt or kill someone with it, so I follow them. I am very confused about everything and they just take me to the emergency exit.

"The alarm is going to go off." I warn them, not because I am scared, but because they seem genuinely concerned about my safety, although I know that sounds ridiculous.

"I know." The older boy says. "I'm causing a diversion."

We reached the door and the younger boy shoved it open without a second thought. My thoughts race back to Jack and Gordon, still in the cafeteria._ Whatever_, I think, _they'll figure it out_. I see a cream-white van parked outside in the school and the only word on it that I can make out is 'strawberries.' I sit down facing the two boys because I don't yet fully trust them.

Suddenly, a glowing, green symbol appears above my head, shrouding everything in a veil of green. I don't have time to ask what it is before the older boy mumbles, "Hermes." Then he said louder to me, "Hi, I'm Percy and we have a lot to talk about."


	2. I'm gonna live where?

We sat in silence for about thirty seconds as if Percy, I think that was his name, was thinking of what to say. He finally asked what my name was.

"Rory." I said

"Isn't that a boy's name?" The younger one asks, then introducing himself as Nico. And I have a wierd name? I thought to myself as I said, "It usually is, but my mom like being unique... And I guess she wanted me to be as well."

"Speaking of parents," Percy adds, "Did your mom raise you alone or did you have a step-father?"

I still don't know why I'm here so I figure I might as well ask.

"Yes, my mom raised me alone, but I have some questions for you. First, how did you know that? Second, what was that green thing?

And finally, why am I here?"

"Ok." Percy finally says, "I'm going to say something that is going to sound ridiculous, but just hear me out. Ok?"

"Sure." Nico is still sitting next to Percy, as if completely unaware of what is happening.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" He asked, his face becoming more sympathetic than serious.

"Of course I do! We learned about them in History."

"Well..." He paused, "They're real... And your dad was one of them."

He said I took it really well, afterwards. A lot fewer questions and I only fainted once, too, which is, I guess, good

I, then, started to question whether they were actually helping me or working for, like, the FBI, so I asked them.

"No, we don't work for the FBI," Percy responded patiently, "My dad's a Greek god, too. So is Nico's."

"Can only dads be gods?"

Percy laughed, "Nah, we just both happen to have Greek god dads. My girlfriend, Annabeth, her mom is Athena and I've got a bunch of other friends whose godly parent is a goddess."

"That's cool... So who's mine?" I ask, still somewhat recovering from the shock.

"That's the answer to your second question. The 'green thing,'" He said making air quotes, "Was you being claimed by your godly parent. You were just claimed by Hermes. Usually people are claimed at the campf–"

"My dad is the Greek god of, like, stealing?" I interrupt. Then, feeling embarrassed, I apologize.

"No, it's fine. And no, not thieves, " Percy laughs, "Well, yes, the god of thieves, but also travelers and athletics and languages and stuff like that."

"Ok, one more question... Scratch that." I correct myself, "I have about a kazillion more questions, but I'll wait a bit for them. Where are we headed?"

Only then, do I notice the driver. He has hundreds of–thousands of is probably more accurate–eyes all over his body, from what I can see at least. He doesn't have two eyes on his face, he's got twenty or thirty where the face should be and maybe fifty more around the rest of his head. I feel very light headed and rest against the door.

"What," I pause, "Is _That_?"

"Not what," Percy corrects me, "Who. Meet Argus. Camp Security. He is also going to be driving us to Camp Half-Blood. Oh yeah, I forgot, we are headed to Camp Half-Blood."

"Slow down. Where is that?"

"Long Island."

"Can I contact my mom or Jack?"

"Once you get to camp, yes, you can contact your mom, but not Jack, whomever that is."

"Whom? What are you? A ninety year old english teacher."

Percy laughs, waking up Nico who had drifted off against Percy. Nico blushed after realizing he'd passed out against him.

"Does my mom know that my dad was Hermes?"

"Hermes is usually really good about letting them know about, ya know... Yeah, probably."

"Does my mom know about this place that I'm going to?" I've decided to fully trust them because, well, how do you make something like this up?

"If he told her about himself, then he is required to recommend Camp Half-Blood."

"And that is where we are going?"

"Correct."

We sit in silence as Nico drifts off again, this time a saints the painted window.

Before I know it, the rumbling of the truck lulls me to sleep.

"WHA-" I wake up to someone tapping my arm.

"We're here. Thought you might want to see it during the daytime." Percy says. Nico is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Nico?"

"He likes to spend more time with the dead than the living." He responded, "He's probably hiding in his cave that is his cabin."

I looked around. It was absolutely gorgeous... With the exception of the wreckage piles of old machines and the piles of deceased and no longer usable... Weapons? What kind of camp is this?

"Why are there weapons?" I asked. Swords, spears, bows and ruined knives lay in piles everywhere with campers, I think, running back and forth grabbing handfuls of them and scurrying away. Weird.

"Youll understand once you get to classes.

"How are the cabins divided?" I asked, the question suddenly popping into my mind. "Will I be with only girls? Is it alphabetical? Will I be placed on the streets?" I joked about the last part.

"No, no and nope." He smiled very deviously. Then, I remembered that he had a girlfriend. Darn. "You'll be placed in a cabin with your godly parents children.

"So the Hermes cabin?" I venture getting somewhat used to the idea.

"Yeah, it used to be crowded all the time with unclaimed demigods, but I made the gods claim them."

"You made the gods claim their kids?" I was baffled, "You made a god do something?"

"Yeah," he said sadly, like it pained him to think about, "Long story."

"I'll have to hear it sometime," I said. It honestly did sound interesting.

"Want to see around?" It was very evident that he was proud of his camp.

"Sure." I had always suspected something was different because I was–am–AD/HD and have trouble reading because of my stupid dyslexia. Even though I feel very at home, I can't shake the feeling that I will not fit in as well as everyone else.

"Come on!" He said, "Let's go show you around!"

And we started running towards the cabins.


End file.
